


Treasure Hunt Of The Heart

by Tweetytwoolou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gaming, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweetytwoolou/pseuds/Tweetytwoolou
Summary: It's New Years Eve and Dan and Phil are in the Isle Of Wight with Phil's Family. But this Christmas break away is about to be one that Phil will remember for a long time to come.Please note I know they really go to the Isle of Man but for purposes of the story I changed it to Isle of Wight. Authors perks of not wanting people on my back.





	Treasure Hunt Of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after a chat with my group chat on instagram after recent gaming videos so please excuse this fic, its meant to be lighthearted and cute. please enjoy,

To say 2018 had been a busy year was an understatement , Dan and Phil had completed their second world tour, released the movie version of said show and kept two out of three channels uploading semi-regularly , Dan had taken a self-imposed break to re-find himself and work out what direction he wanted his channel to go in, so he was being true and real to himself and his audience, he wanted to be able to be proud of his videos and give out messages and hope rather than make a video for the sake of the video and hate it looking back. Still the gaming channel was alive for the most part, they had wrapped up a few series on there ready for the new year and what he was hoping would be a fresh year with them finally open about everything and if all went well, then the video he'd been setting up with the help of Martyn and Kath was going to be the perfect turning point. That was of course if he had the courage to do it,

The Isle Of Wight had became a second home to both of them, it was where Phil's parents now lived and Dan and Phil liked to try and visit whenever they could, and for Christmas most yers both boys set off on the journey together, Dan always saying he was spending it with his own family, it wasn't so much a lie as bending the truth. And that was why now, the week after Christmas he was still here wrapped in a warm hand made blanket watching the fire flicker as Phil told some tale about what happened on tour, his smile was as fond as It ever was. He wondered where he would have been without Phil. Would he have made it so far in life, experienced the highs and the lows he had? He wasn't sure but the one thing he did know was that he loved him, and that he was willing to give the rest of his life to Phil and that was something he had never been more proud of.

"Phil....I have a game I want to Film while we are here, you know how when your a kid, you get to play treasure hunts to find little gifts and treats ? Well I've been working on one to play here and thought it would be fun to take our viewers with us on the ride as we reminisce about your childhood here, Martyn and your mother helped me write the clues, I know this was a holiday home for you before the move and just thought it would be fun to lavish attention on the king of the gaming channel"

Dan's voice was soft but managed to bring Phil out his own little trance, he nodded and shrugged , he didn't see why not and it gave him the chance to slip in more anecdotes about his childhood and the weird things he would do as a kid. 

'Sure, shall we get ready, I take it Mom and Mart are coming with us to help film and give out the clues?" he asked full well knowing that was the case but he liked to make sure he knew who was going to be around so he could judge what the tone in the videos needed to be in. Mostly because he had a habit of making things sexual without even trying it just kind of happened when his brain and mouth didn't work in time together.

Dan nodded and soon they were ready and in the starting location, the ring tucked into his coat pocket ready for the last location where he would finally get to ask Phil the question he'd been longing to ask for years but always to afraid to ask.

The day was filled with cute little stories as each clue was given and they were sent from location to location, From where they used to bird watch in the summer to the winter walks in the snow, everything was slowly leading to the spot on the cliffs where they had shared their first midnight kiss, he wondered if Phil had caught onto where they were going, but the was no time for that, the evening was slowly drawing in, and it was getting closer to his final clue. He smiled at the camera as he spoke softly his voice even and soft, " Where was the place we shared our first midnight New Years kiss here?" he knew that all the fans clearly knew about them so this video would be the perfect gift to thank them for the support so revealing little details wouldn't matter to much.

Phil took a few seconds too process the question to make sure he heard correctly before giving the location of the cliff top just a short distance from the family cottage, in theory it had been a little wild chase as Cornelia and Nigel had set up candles and stuff at the cliffs top , Dan had thought a lot about this night and he was thankful it hadn't been snowing so he could do the whole traditional thing of getting down on one knee. Before they got to the location, he got Phil to close his eyes and took his hands leading him into the centre then got down on one knee before asking Phil to open his eyes and starting his heartfelt speech.

"Philip Micheal Lester, ever since we first started speaking ten years ago you've been a permeant fixture in my life, you have been my rock, my companion and my best friend for so many of years and have supported me through many , many hurdles and trials. You loved me even when I didn't love myself and stayed by my side through some of the worst fights and fall outs because of our own minds and our misconceptions of what it would mean to be out and proud about our sexuality and identity , I know neither of us have found it easy coming to terms with things, but we made it through all that and you amaze me every day with your positivity and love. I am thankful you saved me and guided me for so many years and that you were willing to give your heart to a damaged mess of a teen who didn't know that it was okay to not fit in. we've had ten amazing years together and tonight, I'm asking you if you would be willing to spend the rest of your life with me. so Philip Micheal Lester....will you marry me and be my life partner?" His voice had cracked a few times and his hand was shaking as he held out the titanium band to Phil, it was a blackish blue and matched them both perfectly.

Phils gaze had been on Dan the whole time his fingers stroking back the curls that had fallen in Dan's eyes, his own were now sparkling with the tears that were bound to spill over, he took a breath as he found the words to be able to answer Dan, it wasn't as long as his speech but he'd probably find words for Dan in private for all this, for now he simply nodded and gave his hand to Dan speaking softly as the ring was slid onto his finger, " Daniel, you've had my heart for years and I'm willing to keep giving it to you every day of my life, yes I'll marry you". he wrapped Dan in a hug before pulling him into a soft kiss smiling against his lips.

Once they were back inside the choose to leave this footage raw, and thats why at midnight the new gaming video appeared with the title " Treasure Hunt to .....my proposal " was uploaded and the new year started right in more than one way.


End file.
